


Unexpected Surprises

by Artymys



Series: Sterek Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Nervous Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omegaverse, One-Shot, Possessive Derek, Possessive Derek Hale, Protective Derek Hale, Sweet Stiles Stilinski, Unplanned Pregnancy, short one-shot, sterek, surprise announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artymys/pseuds/Artymys
Summary: Sometimes the universe has plans that don't line up with our own. Such as another pup for the family.Part 4 of the 'Coming Home' verse
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988038
Comments: 8
Kudos: 301





	Unexpected Surprises

Oh gods, Derek was going to have an aneurism, that was the only thing Stiles could think as he left the doctors office feeling a bit stunned. It’s not as if they didn’t know this was a possibility, hell they already had two little girls, but they had decided to wait on having more for a while. They had even made sure that they had condoms...all over their bedroom. Literally, by the time Stiles’ heat had fully hit, they had made sure there were condoms in every drawer (and on almost every surface once his dad had taken the girls), and _STILL_ they hadn’t helped. 

Stiles was happy, just like he was happy with each of the pregnancies before, the timing just wasn’t the best. Which, that really shouldn’t have surprised Stiles, it was _HIM_ after all. His heats were so infrequent and irregular after having Lyra that he hadn’t thought there would be a high chance of getting pregnant. But, this was Stiles after all. 

Honestly, Stiles had thought that he’d just ended up getting some stomach bug that had been going around. Several deputies at the station had gotten it and he’d been there several times during to bring his dad something healthy to eat. He’d thought he had managed to keep his distance but when he woke up puking his brains out every morning for a week, he assumed he had caught the damn bug. It was Derek who insisted he go to the doctor to make sure that everything was just a normal stomach bug. Well…..it wasn’t a stomach bug.

Climbing into the jeep, Stiles took a moment to just calm himself; the sonogram picture still clutched in his hands. After a few deep breaths he pressed a hand to his still flat stomach and sighed. “Oh peanut, your Papa is going to love you, even if you weren’t planned.” He brushed his thumb over where he knew the little bundle of love was growing within him now and then got the jeep started; using the drive home to collect his thoughts. 

Derek was usually overprotective of him and the girls, but those drives had gone through the roof with each of his previous pregnancies; Stiles could only imagine how crazy those overprotective tendencies would go this time. “I’ll have to remember to stash some unhealthy snacks away again, before your Papa decides that we can only have healthy things.” With the girls, Derek had known before Stiles had even shown any kind of symptoms; he said it had to do with his scent. But this time, between the baddy of the month and the pack growing in and of itself with Erica and Isaac each pregnant as well, it seemed that Derek had missed the change in his scent. 

“You know what this means, Peanut? It means we get to actually surprise your Papa. I never get to surprise him!” After a moment a smirk tugged at the edges of Stiles lips. “I’ll have to rag on him after. Alpha’s are supposed to be so in tune with their Omegas, so I’ll have to see if we can’t milk that for some extra snuggles and unhealthy treats.” After a few moments Stiles sighed and shook his head. “No, better not rag on him too hard. Your Papa has been stressed enough as it is, this would probably just make him feel bad and that’s not what we want, is it?” 

Stiles' shock was starting to wear off and excitement was starting to take its place; Derek was so hard to surprise because of the whole alpha wolf thing. Chewing on his lip, Stiles called his dad, putting his phone on speaker so he wouldn’t have to try holding it to his ear and driving. 

_“Hey kiddo.”_

“Hey dad. How are you and the girls doing?” 

_“We’re all great, the girls and I are baking some cupcakes.”_

Stiles smiled as he heard the girls happy laughter and chorus of greetings in the background before his dad was chuckling as well. 

_“How’d the appointment go?”_

“Oh, everything is fine. Just an upset stomach. Hey, do you think you could keep the girls for the rest of the day too? It would give me the chance to catch up on some cleaning.”

_“Sure thing, kid. Just give me a call when you want me to bring them back or when you’re on your way to come get them. I’ll make sure they have dinner.”_

“Thanks, Dad. Love you. Tell the girls I love them.” 

_“_ **_Love you, Daddy!”_ **

**_“Love you toooooooooo”_ **

Stiles let out a laugh as he heard them, shaking his head affectionately. “Love you too, babies. Be good for grampa.” Stiles hung up to the sound of the girls and his dad all laughing; hanging up just as he was pulling into the driveway. “Alright, Peanut, let’s go surprise your Papa.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles could hear Derek’s car coming up the driveway just as he was getting the finishing touches ready; he could feel his heart beating out of his chest with excitement and anxiety. If he didn’t get it all under control before Derek got out of the car, he was sure Derek would hear it. So, he took a few deep breaths in order to get himself under control before he heard the car door open and shut. 

“Calm, remember, calm.” He muttered under his breath as he set out the last plate next to Derek’s place, smiling brightly as he heard Derek walk through the door. 

“Hey you!” He chimed from the kitchen, grabbing drinks. “Dad is keeping the girls for dinner, so you and I get to have some quiet time! So, I thought we’d do breakfast for an early dinner and then spend some time just the pair of us for a bit?” He asked as he looked up, hearing Derek come up behind him just a bare millisecond before he felt Derek’s arms wrap around his waist and he leaned back against Derek’s chest. 

_“Oh yea? Any special plans for that time?”_ Stiles shivered in Derek’s arms at the way that Derek’s voice rumbled against his ear. “Nope, but I’m sure we can figure it out. After dinner.” Stiles smiled and bumped his hips back against Derek’s before stepping away. “Come on, it’s all set already. Think of it as delayed gratification.” He chuckled and handed Derek his drink before walking back towards the table, managing to stifle another laugh when he saw Derek look down at the table in confusion. 

_“Eggo waffles? If you want, I can always go make up some pancakes or something? Bacon maybe?”_ Stiles shook his head as he slid into his own seat and just watched Derek, waiting to see his reaction when he finally noticed the whole plate. And when he did, boy was it worth it; Derek’s eyes went about four times larger than Stiles thought possible when he saw the way Stiles’ had arranged the plate. Using the magnet letters to spell out ‘We Are Pr’ right next to the eggo waffle. He could even see how his eyes moved up to the card just above Derek’s plate that said ‘Your morning breath makes me nauseous. Or it’s the baby. Either way, it’s your fault.’ with the sonogram beneath it. 

_“Stiles?”_ He could hear the way confusion laced Derek’s words. 

“Yes?” Stiles asked, his lips tipping up into the curve of a smile but he fought it trying to continue playing innocent as much as possible. 

Derek narrowed his eyes as he gently lifted up the sonogram and moved to crouch down in front of Stiles. _“Is this why you’ve been getting sick every morning?”_ He asked as he looked between the sonogram in his hand and Stiles’ eyes.

Stiles chewed on his bottom lip as he watched Derek and nodded just a bit to answer Derek’s question; he was too busy holding his breath as he waited for Derek to have some kind of actual reaction. _What if he isn’t happy? Oh hell, what if he’s actually angry about it? Maybe I should have just told him like a normal person…_ Stiles jolted just a bit when Derek carefully reached up to cup Stiles’ cheek, his thumb brushing lightly against his cheek before smiling brightly up at Stiles. 

_“Well, I guess it’s not my morning breath, then.”_ Derek teased him, causing Stiles to let out a rush of breath and roll his eyes at him. “No, it’s not your morning breath. Actually you don’t have morning breath, but don’t let that go to your head.” Stiles said with a smile; Derek surging up and claiming Stiles lips for a deep kiss kept him from replying any further. As if Derek had flipped a switch in him, Stiles melted into him; actually sliding off of his chair and into Derek’s chest with a happy little hum. 

“I know we said we’d wait but I guess this one had other plans…” Stiles said as he pulled back, chewing on his bottom lip before speaking again. “Are you angry?” 

_“Why would I...no, Stiles. Not at all.”_ Derek’s arms were wrapped snugly around Stiles as he lifted him up off of the floor and sat in Stiles discarded chair with him in his lap. _“We said we’d wait, but it looks like the universe had other plans.”_ The heavy feeling of Derek’s hand settled on the back of Stiles neck, tucking his head down against his shoulder so that he could just hold him close. _“I could never be angry about something like this.”_

The tension that had been causing the ache in Stiles’ shoulders eased at both Derek’s words and at the gentle touches. “Thank you.” Stiles whispered as he brushed his cheek against Derek’s chest and let his eyes close; happy to just be here, snuggled in Derek’s arms.


End file.
